War Ordered Bride
by Beautifulinsanelove
Summary: With the war coming the Hidden Sand and the Hidden Leaf make an alliance but what price comes with this peace and co-operation?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Naruto fanfic, I don't own Naruto =/ And some of my terms are off but that's what you get when you watch it for free online lol

My story is set in the beginning of the Shippuden series. Naruto hasn't returned from training as of yet. The five great nations are about to enter their fourth shinobi war. Most lands are making alliances and treaties with each other.

xXx

Tsunade sat at her desk; the piles of paperwork were beginning to get backed up again. She really didn't feel like touching the paperwork as of right now. She had been busying herself with the finally training of Sakura, arranging with the village elders to handle most of the arrangements with the Hidden Sand treaty, and keeping tabs on Sasuke as much as possible.

As of right now the elders sat in a conference room down the hall arranging most of the treaty with the sand elders. Of course the Kazekage had accompanied them. Tsunade and Gaara were going to have some part in the treaty or at least they had hoped the elders had remembered them. Tsunade had asked Shikamaru to escort their visiting sand guests around the village, though the elders were taking a bit longer then she had expected.

Really, what was there to discuss? So far the sand and the leaf had played nicely together. They had both added each other when asked. Why not just put that on paper, sign it, and be done with it? Or that could just be her over worked mind talking there. _If only I had more time in the day to get the junk done;_ she thought. Maybe then she would have been the one making the treaty arrangements.

"Tsunade-sama, you're Sasuke report just arrived, and the elders also informed me they are ready for you and Gaara to join them." Shizune handed the same scroll to her Hokage as they both walked towards the office door. Tsunade tucked the scroll up her sleeve, she would read it later. "Find Gaara and inform him as well." "Already done." "Good. Let's go see what demands the elders kept us waiting on."

xXx

Apparently the news had traveled as fast as Shizune had said; Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou, were approaching the conference room as she rounded the corner. Gaara motioned for Tsunade to enter first; once inside there were two chairs open. The two Kages took their seats; everyone else took their place along the back wall.

Once everyone had taken their place one of the sand elders stood, and cleared his throat. "We thee elders have come to a decision. After much discussion we found that there wasn't much to add on our previous arrangement, but we feel there needs to be more of a 'guarantee'." The female leaf elder stood up and continued "We found an old tradition that both our lands used to secure alliances." Gaara leaned forward onto his elbows and intertwined his fingers in front of his face. He was beginning to think that leaving this up to the elders wasn't the best idea. He looked toward Tsunade. She had closed her eyes and crossed her arms. They both listened intently.

"We propose a marriage alliance." The elder finished, and then returned to being seated. A small chuckle escaped from the blonde Hokage as she spoke. "And just who do you propose gets married?" The female sand elder stood this time with a smile on her face. "The leaf has asked for Temari. She is a combat expert. And the sand has asked for Sakura. She is a medic ninja."

Temari had gone wide eyed, and pale against the back wall. "Who are they going to marry?" Gaara questioned in his calm, deep voice. Finally the male leaf elder stood and spoke. "We thought that you and our Hokage would figure that out; since both people are important to the two of you. If not we have our recommendations." "Well since you've thought of it all, why stop now? Let's hear you recommendations." Sarcasm dripped from Tsunade's tone as she lean forward glaring at each of the elders.

"We propose that Temari marry Nara Shikamaru, and Sakura marry the Kazekage. Temari's combat skills mixed with our tactics expert would be a fierce combo to be reckoned with. Since the Sand is lacking great medical shinobi; Sakura is valuable. Though we feel she is lacking in her defensive skills; the Kazekage seemed like the best choice for her. But we leave the final decision with you two. We've already drawn up the contracts. Have all parties sign it if you would." All the elders stood and walked towards the door, the turned and bowed before leaving the room all together. Tsunade got to her feet, anger flared in her eyes; this was not how she would have achieved an alliance between the villages! Damn those elders for putting her in that kind of position! "Find me Nara and Haruno!" she growled at Shizune.

Gaara sat in his chair still composed on the outside. His thoughts on the other hand were going crazy. The elders had picked him of all people to get married? _Marriage is the way the elders felt would seal the deal? There's more to their plan then they are telling._ In the end Gaara still felt like he owed the leaf. He had met Naruto here, battled him here, given words to live by here, and realized that there was more to life than just bloodlust and fear. It had been Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf that told him to protect what was precious to him. Gaara liked Sakura, but the thought never crossed his mind that'd he would have to marry her. The Kazekage was a busy man; he had no time to date. The more he thought about it; the more he wanted to return the favor by protecting someone whom Naruto called precious.

xXx

Sakura waved to Shikamaru as she walked out the Yamanaka's flower shop. With Naruto being gone she found the only person she was able to talk to about how she felt was Ino. They brought up Sasuke a few times here and there. He was still a tender subject with both of them. In general the two were getting along again.

"Shikamaru! You finally get a chance to get out of the office?" Sakura smiled at him as they started walking. "No, Tsunade had me showing the sand shinobi around. Like they needed a reminder of what our town look liked. What a pain." He grumbled at Sakura. "Any news from Jiraiya, or Naruto?" Shikamaru shook his head. "I bet they are hard at work on training." She whispered and smiled to herself.

"Ah, well I'd better get back to meet with the Hokage." "I'll walk with you." The two walked at a fairly good pace. As they stood outside Tsunade's office getting ready to say their good-byes, Shizune raced around the corner. "Thank goodness I found you two." She panted. "You are needed in the conference room. Come on." She motioned for them to follow. Flashing confused looks at each other they followed. In the conference room the two Kages seat facing the door, Temari sat in a seat in front of the table with her back to the door, the two other chairs sat to her left empty, Shizune pointed to the seats before she and Shikamaru sat she smiled at Gaara. She hadn't seen him since the last mission out to Suna.

Tsunade inhaled deeply, as she looked for a way to word this. "As you both know we have been trying to arrange a permanent alliance with the Hidden Sand village." Both nodded, taking the queue she continued. "The lord Kazekage and I agreed to let the village elders handle to arrangements, and the elders have made the choice." The blonde lead ground her teeth before Gaara got to his feet. "They have asked that our two villages make a bond through marriage." He finished for her. "So why are we here?" Sakura piped up. The red haired man's eyes met her emerald green, holding her gaze he spoke. "They have asked for you and me to be wed." Her jaw dropped "WHATTTTTT?"

She felt like her head was spinning. She glanced over at Shikamaru. She could see his mouth moving but heard nothing; it looked as though he was arguing with Tsunade. Her master was leaning across the table, scowling, and pointing at him then Temari. Poor Temari just sat in her seat, her face pale, her eyes flashing from Gaara to Tsunade, then to Shikamaru. The whole scene surreal to her; it had to be some sort of bad dream. She had dreamed of marrying Sasuke, having kids, and living happily ever after. "Children..." she managed to utter. The room went quiet, everyone looking at her. "What about children? We're going into a marriage to bring peace; are we supposed to have children as well?"

It was Gaara who made the move for the contract. He found his answer on the third page. "Each couple is required to have at least or expecting one child before the end of their second year of marriage." Gaara watched everyone's expressions; Temari (if at all possible) seemed to turn a shade paler, Shikamaru cradled his head in his hand, looking defeated, and their sat Sakura. She stared at Gaara with her sad eyes. Her face made him want to turn away. It was so close to the looks of fear and disgust he was used to. He tried to read her; if only he could hear her thoughts.

"Well I feel that you four have some talking to do. Please discus this. This is a choice that may very well last a life time. And whatever you choose, make sure it's what you want." Kankurou, Shizune, and Tsunade took their leave. The four sat there in silence.

"Ugh! This is crazy! We haven't been dating long enough to even consider getting married Shika!" Temari leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know, but it seems we don't have a choice." The lazy genius draped his arm around Temari's shoulder trying to comfort her. Sakura stared at the floor; 'I don't want this! Or do I? I have a chance of helping everyone in the village. Sacrificing my happiness for everyone else is worth it in the end right? Sasuke isn't coming back. What's left for me?' A hand gently touched her shoulder. Slowly she looked up into Gaara's jade eyes; this time they seemed to have softened. He looked genuinely concerned, and confused. "Sakura…" he whispered at her. "I'll do it." escaped her lips. "I'll do it" she repeated with a bit more strength in her voice.

xXx

I have some more ideas for this story but I'm not sure if I'll continue or not. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

That night Sakura couldn't sleep. The meeting had ended with the he agreement that Gaara, Sakura, and Temari would be leaving for Suna in the morning; Tsunade had some work for Shikamaru to finish before he could leave Konoha. Everyone was handed a copy of the contract in which they signed; Sakura had spent most of the night re-reading it. It was iron clad; she couldn't find a single loop hole in it and since all parties had signed it was official.

In between her reading fits she managed to pack some of her clothes, and a few other things she felt were important. She hadn't had the nerve to tell anyone what was going on. It was too hard to think about saying good bye to any of her friends. 'I'll see them again soon.' She reassured herself. 'I will be able to come home and visit.' Smiling at this thought, she threw the rest of her stuff into her pack and laid down on her bed. She was only going to get about 4 hours of sleep before she would have to leave, and it was a good day or two worth of traveling ahead of her. 'Am I really ready to let go of Sasuke?' she wondered as her eyes slowly slid closed and sleep took her.

xXx

The youngest member of the Uchiha clan sat on the floor in the middle of a room with no windows. His concentration kept breaking. 'Why was this memory suddenly plaguing me?' he fumed to himself. Standing in the dark with the only girl he ever felt comfortable with, she was crying her eyes out asking him to take her with him or not leave at all. She had said she loved him and would do anything for him, and all he could say was Thank you. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He needed her to get out of his head or he would never get anything accomplished. 'You loved her' a voice inside his head spoke. "No. I only have one reason for living and that is to kill _him_." He muttered to himself. 'Go ahead and try to deny it but she'll always be there in the back of your mind. You're always going to wonder about her. You should have brought her with you.' The voice answered back. Sasuke shook his head and got up off the floor. "My path is something she should never have to witness." Blocking the thoughts of her was hard but he managed it. He took off towards the bathroom for a shower. 'What if you didn't have to block her out? What if you could talk to her? What if you could have her?' the voice questioned him. "Hmmmm, what if…"

xXx

It was still dark outside when Sakura finally got out of bed and dressed. She put on the fish net looking cloths under her normal ones. Temari had told her the netting helps with the sand. She took one final look around her apartment. She'd miss this place; this was her first place on her own. So many things had happened here in the last 3 years. So hard to believe she was about to leave this all. 'It's only for a little while' she once again reassured herself. Sighing she flicked the light switch off, grabbing her pack and heading out her front door. "Oh! Temari! You kind of scared me." The blonde smiled an apologetically at her. "I thought you would have more to bring with you." Her tone sounded almost bummed.

Sakura arched a brow at her as she half wittingly smiled. "I thought I'd be allowed to come back every now and then. You know visit with all my friends and family." "Good point. I'm sure there will be a few times we'll get sent here for missions." Temari smile wasn't filling her with confidence. The two girls walked towards the front gate of Konoha, both saddened by what they had to leave behind. Gaara and Kankurou stood outside the open gates, waiting for the two remaining companions. Both guys stood there with their arms crossed; growing impatient with each passing moment. Upon seeing Sakura Gaara felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He had begun to wonder if she was going to show or not. 'I'm sorry Sakura.' Was his final thought before announcing "Its time. Let's go." Everyone nodded and took off into the forest towards the desert.

xXx

They were making good time; with this fast pace they were keeping. Sakura stopped at the very edge of the forest for one last look, a small tear slid down her cheek; she wiped it as Temari's hand fell on her shoulder. She gave her a gentle squeeze and a soft smile. "Come on, Gaara doesn't stop, so we'd better not fall behind or he may actually leave us behind." The blonde gestured for Sakura to carry on. She smiled at Temari and took off after the two men. Looking back she noticed Temari glancing at the forest one last time before she leaped into the air and caught back up. She was probably saying good bye in her own way to Shikamaru.

The four traveled well into the night before reaching the "gates" of Suna. The guards all eyed Sakura. She had never felt so out of place before. None of her previous missions had her here alone really. Sensing that she might be feeling odd Gaara did something out of character for himself. Reaching out and grabbing her hand he laced his fingers with her giving her hand a quick squeeze. Sakura averted her eyes as she blushed and smiled. When she felt the red in her cheeks was faint enough she eyed him. And for a brief second their eyes met and they were both smiling at each other.

Temari and Kankurou both nearly fell over in shock. Gaara _**willingly**_ made physical contact with some one? Once in the gates Kankurou cleared his throat. "This is where we go our separate ways. I'm exhausted." "We'll all be resting up tomorrow. Then back to the normal routine." Temari added. "Till then..." Sakura smiled and waved good bye. "Our place is this way." His deep voice urged as he gave a small tug on her hand. She took her queue and followed. With the first leap up he let her hand go. She almost felt disappointed with this. It was nice change, and for once she felt like it was almost natural to want to hold his hand. 'Stop it! This is Gaara! He's no Sasuke…No he isn't. But he isn't half bad looking either. 'Ugh her thoughts could be so confusing at times, but she did say to herself that she was going to give this her all. Not for her but for her people. The people she wanted to protect. She took note of where she was. A huge building standing taller than the rest was right next to the building they were walking into. 'Well at least work is right around the corner.' She joked with herself.

Now being the Kazekage had its perks like a penthouse! The door opened up into a huge living area , off to the right was an arch way that lead into a kitchen, a huge sliding glass door the lead out to a balcony, and to the left were two doors (which Sakura assumed were the bedrooms) looking straight back she could see a home gym/training room. The furniture was all hardly used and new. She glowed as she looked around; this place made her old apartment seem small and cramped.

"You must be tired." He finally broke the silence as he slid the gourd that held his sand off his back. He placed it on a small box near the door. The box looked like it had been carved especially for the gourd. "A little." She slid her pack off her back, pointing to the bedroom; she walked towards the first door. She found the light switch near the door with ease. Flicking it on she found there to be a queen size bed. It looked like it hadn't been slept in as of yet. She dropped her pack near the door as Gaara pointed to a door on the inside left. "That's the bathroom if you'd like a shower." The idea sounded wonderful, she could finally wash off all the sweat and sand. Without saying anything she disappeared into the bathroom. Gaara heard the water turn on. He flopped onto his bed deep in thought. How was he going to do this? A little hand holding here and there doesn't make a marriage let alone a child. 'A child? Hn. Never thought of having one, hell I never stopped to date. Being Kazekage is busier than I thought it would be.' His mind stayed on the idea of a child a little longer. He had actually started to wonder what their child would look like. He snapped back to reality once the sound of sunning water stopped. 'I guess I'll change and maybe go do some paper work or a guard round.' The red haired man pushed himself off of the bed and over to a set of drawers straight across from the bathroom door. Pulling off his long split maroon shirt, brown vest, and fish net, dropping them to the floor; he rummaged through one of the drawers before pulling out a black t-shirt.

xXx

The hot water felt wonderful against her skin. She really wished she could spend all night in there but her body reminded her that she was still human and required sleep. Feeling around she found her towel and shut the water off. 'Damn it' she cussed internally; realizing she had left her change of clothes in her pack. She dried most of herself off, leaving her hair only slightly damp. Wrapping the short towel around her; she opened the bathroom door. She stopped half way out of the door way, and found herself staring. Standing with his back towards her was a shirtless Gaara. Since opponents hardly ever got close enough to damage Gaara, his back was scar free and smooth. Sakura could see his mussels were toned, which was unexpected. Before he could notice her staring she cleared her throat and pointed toward her bag. "Um, sorry I forgot my clothes in here." 'Wow that sounded so lame!' she yelled at herself. "No I'm sorry I was just changing before I went into the office to maybe finish up some pa...per...Work…" He had finally turned around to leave the room with his shirt when noticed her standing there in an incredibly short towel, her hair slightly damp dropping water drops down her front and back.

Both stood there looking at each other, as they both blushed. He took a few steps towards her. "Sakura, can I ask you something?" "Um, sure." "Have you ever kissed anyone?" Her cheeks became a few shades darker with his question. The question though had made her mind reel. With the mention of the word 'kiss' she suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. "No. Have you?" she answered softly. "No." Dodging his glances she pushed a few pieces of wet hair behind an ear. "Why?" she questioned back. All she wanted to do was put some clothes on; she was standing there in nothing but a towel with the half dressed man that she was just now finding attractive. She never noticed the fact that he had closed the distance between them. He stood in front of her only inches away. She could feel his gaze on her. Her emerald green eyes met his jade ones. "Sakura, do you want this marriage to be just for show or shall we try to make something more of it?" He whispered in to her ear. She closed her eyes as his breath hit the side of her neck sending shivers up her spine.

The words slipped out as they came to her. "I want us to want this." Finally she opened her eyes again meeting his soft eyes. He had dropped his shirt. His hands touched her arms and softly slid upwards. "Your skin is so soft." "You act like you've never done this before." She watched as he lowered his face towards hers. "I've never had intimate contact with anyone." One of his hands had stopped at her should while the other one made its way up the side of her neck. "Gaara…" she whispered. Softly his lips brushed over hers as if he wasn't sure this was a welcomed act. Unable to hold back the desire any longer she pressed her lips against his. The kiss was soft and gentle which was somewhat surprising. Sakura had seen this man in battle. He was fierce, dangerous, and almost unbeatable. She felt like she had to be dreaming.

_**Knock. Knock.**_ "Gaara, it's me!" a female's voice called through the front door. "Matsuri…" he muttered as his head whipped toward the bedroom door. Seizing the moment Sakura snatches the shirt on the floor and ducks into the bathroom shutting the door quickly. Leaning against the door, she tries to get her bearings. What was she thinking? First night in Suna and she was already warming up to the idea of being married.

xXx

Well there you have second chapter. What did you think? Should I continue or no? Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Matsuri watched the return party enter the city from her perk near the top of the gates. Her heart raced with excitement; her teacher and leader had returned home. She normally served as Gaara's escort when he had to leave the city. Gaara had informed her that the elders requested he bring Temari and Kankurou. Her feelings had been hurt slightly; she had promised herself she would always protect Gaara at all cost. At this point her mind wasn't on that. They had returned with one extra person, she wanted to know who it was and why had they brought back some from the leaf.

Heaven help that poor soul if they even tried to lay a hand on _her_ Kazekage. Matsuri had spent the last few years training and perfecting her ninja ways. Ever since her kidnapping she had vowed to become stronger. She refused to be defenseless next time round. Though these days she hardly got to spend time with her teacher since he didn't get to leave the city much.

Her replacement finally came to relieve her of her post. She thanked him than took off towards Gaara's home.

'I guess I should knock this time. If he has someone important he may not want to be disturbed.' She told herself as she landed in front of the apartment building. Looking up she saw lights on. It didn't surprise her since Gaara normally didn't sleep much anyways. She raced up the stairs, and knocked twice on the door before cracking it and calling in "Gaara, it's me."

She was use to letting herself in to give evening reports to him. But he wasn't in his training room or his living area. "Hmm." She turned and closed the door behind her. Taking two steps in she looked into the kitchen, he wasn't there either.

"Matsuri…" his deep voice sounded from behind her.

"Oh Gaara…you…scared…me." Her attention was immediately on the fact that he was walking out of his bedroom with his normal pants, but his split shirt hung open exposing his defined abs and chest. He stopped and stood in front of the glass doors and looked out on his city. She felt herself beginning to blush. Her mind raced; why was he half under dressed?

"You made it home! Welcome back." She smiled softly at him.

She had decided to play this cool. Backing up against the wall and leaning on it. She crossed her arms hoping she looked cool.

Sakura snuck out of the bathroom wearing Gaara's shirt. His shirt was a bit bigger than she had expected so it hung off one of her shoulders. Her pack was still there near the door. Sighing in relief; she dug through it till she found a pair of black leggings. 'At this point something is better than nothing.' She pulled them on as she peeked out the cracked door. She watched the girl blush and back up against the wall.

'She likes him!' for some reason watching this other girl drool over Gaara made her mad.

"What did the elders agree on?" the young girl questioned.

"They have made arrangements with the Hidden Leaf." As always his tone was calm.

"I hope they weren't asking for too much."

"They felt it was a fair exchange."

"I saw you brought back someone with you…"

"Hn. Haruno Sakura."

"Really? Sakura came to visit?" Matsuri smiled wide. She liked Sakura; she had been there to help heal Gaara after her kidnapping.

"Actually, it's more like live." Sakura appeared in the bedroom door way smiling at Matsuri.

Matsuri smiled at the pink hair woman for a moment. Her smile fading as she noticed she was wearing a shirt that wasn't hers. To top it off she had just come out of the bedroom with wet hair. The young ninja looked from Sakura to Gaara then back. 'OH HELL NO!' he brain screamed at her. There had better be a good reason for her to be in Gaara's shirt AND room.

"Um, what were you doing in his bedroom? Is that Gaara's shirt?" she couldn't hide her jealousy at that point. She felt betrayed. She liked Sakura alright, but all this was a little too over whelming.

She watched as Sakura crossed her arms and cleared her throat. He emerald eyes shifted their focus to the only man in the room. He had turned back to the room, looked at Sakura, and took the hint. He closed his eyes as he lowered his head in what looked like slight annoyance.

"Well you see Matsuri..." Sakura hesitated, looking like she was trying to find the words.

"The elders made arrangements for our villages to be joined by marriage." He finished the sentence for her. Sakura pressed her lips together; making a guilty face and looked at the floor.

"Oh. I see." Both could see the tears wielding in the young ninja's eyes.

"Sorry for disturbing you." The poor girl choked out as she backed up towards the door.

Sakura stepped towards Matsuri; but the hurt girl held up one hand stopping her in her tracks. The damn finally broke; tears streamed down her cheeks. She took one finally look at Gaara; than flung the door open and disappeared down the stairs.

xXx

She didn't even bother to look back; she just ran blindly. This pain in her heart was unbearable. How could she have been so foolish to think she even stood a chance with him? She ran till she couldn't breathe. It must have been out of habit but she found herself at her favorite spot along the back side of the city. Hardly one came to this area. She sobbed harder, flinging herself against the wall, sliding down, and bringing her knees to her chest.

"Damn you Sakura." She half whispered, half sobbed to her knees.

"Did I hear you say Sakura?" Matsuri jumped to her feet; looking around wildly for the source of this voice.

"Where are you? What do you want?"

"I'm just passing through you could say."

She finally located the source of the voice. A dark eyed man stood about ten feet away from her. His dark hair hung around his face shadowing his features. He wore a long dark cloak over what looked like a white shirt the hung half open, with a weird purple-ish rope knotted at his waist.

"Do you know Sakura?" she arched a slender eye brow at him, still not sure if he was a threat or not.

"I'm an old friend. I have a message for her, would you bring it to her?" a pale hand appeared out from under his cloak holding a small scroll. He held the item out to her

"I can't." she stated in a flat tone and clenched her fists tightly. "I will kill her if I see her again."

"Displeased with the news of her marrying your beloved Kazekage? Hn?" she could hear it in his tone; he was testing her. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

"He shouldn't have to marry her! He deserves someone who loves him! Deserves someone he knows already! He deserves-"

"You?" the man cut in. She didn't have to look at him to know there was a sly smile on his face.

"Give her my message. You may find things turn in your favor."

Turning her head slightly, she eyed this man before reaching out for the scroll. She made no attempts to move to him. If he really wanted that message delivered he would bring it to her. She felt the scroll make contact with her hand.

"You promise not to hurt Gaara if I do this?" he slender finger curled around the small item before taking it with a swift tug. He retracted his hand, smiling as he closed his eyes once more.

"I want nothing to do with him." To Matsuri his voice sounded sincere enough; with a firm nod from her; the man was gone. Using her free hand she wiped the tears from her face; he said things would go in her favor, and with that thought in the fore front of her mind she looked up at the moon and smiled dangerously. Without examining the scroll she tucked it into her hind pouch. Now all she had to do was find the right moment to deliver it.

xXx

The next morning Sakura and Gaara sat in his office. The elders wanted to address some concerns, issues, and demands.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?" Sakura's jaw dropped (you know how it goes anime style!)

"Yes, as our Kazehime, you will be required to assist the Kazekage with his paperwork and duties. You two will also need to start sparring together. Learning to fight together will only benefit our alliance. And Sakura we will need you to put time in down at the hospital training our new recruits." The female sand elder smiled at them both. Gaara sat with his arms crossed glaring while Sakura tried to protest.

"Now our final item up for discussion is the wedding. We have arranged for it to be next week. The sooner the better. "The elder winked at the two of them. Both of them glanced at each other; _'They just hinted towards a baby…'_ Both blushed slightly.

"Well we will leave you to your duties." The elders stood, bowed, and left the office.

"Seriously? Maybe they should go and worry about someone else's love life!" the pink haired woman shot evil glares at the door.

"They are truly worried about the war. It's coming, and they want everything in place. I can't say I blame them." The Kazekage adjusted himself in his chair. He was getting ready to finish the last of his paper work. He had left to finish paper work once Sakura fell asleep. As he pulled the final stack of papers towards him; he eyed his soon-to-be bride. Her face saddened a little, when it seemed she noticed him looking at her she forced a smile at him.

"I guess you are right. We all have people we want to protect. We'll just have to do our best for them!" she flashed one more smile as she sauntered towards the door.

"I will the paper work up to you _dear._ I am going to unpack and get ready for this training they want us to do. I'll see you at home." Off she went.

She was an odd one alright but he was starting to see her appeal. Even faced with the worst of situations so far she had turned them around.

"Sakura!"

"Oh Matsuri. I'm sorry about last night."

Matsuri shook her head with a smile.

"Don't worry. I over reacted. Silly school girl crush. Ha! You know how that goes."

"Um ok, not really but what can I do for you?"

Matsuri held out the small scroll.

"Some man asked me to give this to you." She placed the scrolled into Sakura's hand then waved.

"I'll be late for my shift. Bye!"

"Bye…" Sakura called after her. 'Who would send me a message here?' she wondered.

xXx

Thank you guys for your reviews! Love them! Very sorry this chapter is somewhat short. My newborn hasn't been sleeping well. Sleep and I are getting reacquainted. I swear the next chapter will be a bit longer and I'll start moving into the Shippuden series. R & R! 3!


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews! You guys are fantastic! I took a few days off of this story to work on my Bleach fanfic but I promise this chapter is going to be good.

xXx

The Henge no justu (transformation justu) was easy enough to pull off, blending in was even easier. Walking the streets of Suna was beginning to bore the lone traitor shinobi. Waiting for her to come out of the Kazekage building was becoming tiresome.

"Did you hear the Kazekage is getting married? And to a Leaf shinobi no less." One of the passing ladies whispered to her friend.

"Really? I thought his student would have caught his eye a long time ago. She's turned into such a pretty little thing."

'Tch, that's what they think. They fail to realize what they have.' The disguised man thought to himself. Though the thought of someone touching Sakura made his blood boil. He didn't think he needed anyone in his life; all he wanted was to avenge his clan by killing his brother. Unfortunately he was still plagued by the random thoughts of having someone to talk to, to understand him, and reassure him that he was headed in the right direction.

It had always been her giving him complements for the littlest things. Always been her who expressed her concerns for him. And it was her who had confessed her love for him. All that time he had brushed her off; thinking he could live without anyone. After a while he began to miss her smile and friendly greetings in the mornings.

'How could one woman get under my skin so badly?' His thoughts were broken by the emerging of his target. She looked prettier than ever. Her hair was getting long again, and she had gotten taller. This was all to be expected after not seeing her in 3 years. What got the most attention was the small scroll in her hand. So the brat had given it to her. He smirked, deciding his time here wasn't wasted, and he turned to leave. If he didn't return to Orochimaru soon he was going to be given a lecture he didn't feel like hearing.

"You'll be mine soon enough." He whispered to himself.

xXx

The small scroll she had been handed remained in her hand the whole 5 minute walk from the office to her new home. Her thoughts weren't on the scroll at all. She didn't want to spar with Gaara, she had seen him in action many times before, and had no doubt in her mind he would win. His sand had been named the Ultimate Defense for a reason. She jogged up the stairs to the apartment, and let herself in.

'You know if we are going to have kids, there are going to have to be some changes…Wait…What?' she softly tapped the side of her head and tried to shake the thoughts away. This was not the kind of stuff she needed to be thinking about. They still hadn't talked about having to kiss at the wedding yet.

Entering the room she flung the scroll on to the bed while she changed into her work out stuff. Stretch shorts with a sports bra and a light pink tank top. She took out her black gloves and placed them on the edge of the bed, she still had to put her hair up. It was down past the middle of her back again. She'd have to get it cut after the wedding; till then she'd just wear it in a ponytail. With nothing left for her to do she flopped onto the bed; the small scroll rolled down and rested against her cheek.

'Let's find out who sent this.' She grabbed the scroll and brought it in front of her face. The seal gave a soft snap as she broke it.

"Ouch!" she brought her left thumb to her mouth and sucked on the aching digit. It had actually cut her.

"Damn it." She grumbled before opening her message. Her heart sank, recognizing the handwriting as Sasuke's.

_Sakura,_

_Meet me at the top of the south wall at 10 pm the night before your wedding._

Sakura sighed. Heart was torn. She had her mind set in going through with the wedding. Sasuke wasn't coming back so it was about time she moved on. This arrangement was that kick she needed to start the process. Why did he have to return now?

The front door clicked closed snapping her out of her plight; Gaara had finished up the paper work faster than she thought he would.

She shot up off the bed spinning around looking for a place to stash the scroll.

"Crap!" she muttered; deciding to throw it under her clothes from earlier. She'd have to take care of it later. Snapping up as Gaara entered; she pretends to be startled.

"I have to change. Will you wait or go ahead to the training field?" his attention was on his drawers as he pulled out some random articles of clothing.

"I can wait if you want me to."

"Honestly it's up to you. Depends on how soon you want your butt kicked." She picked up on the light and oddly playful tone.

"Oh really?" she crossed her arms and smirked "I think I hear a challenge."

"No, just a fact. No one has ever made it past my sand." He walked towards the bathroom, stopping at the door to glance at her. "I doubt you'd get past it." The bathroom door closed behind him.

"How often are we going to fight each other? Honestly if you ask me the elders should have us trying to work as a team instead of against each other. What good are we as their leaders if we can't work together?" she called to him.

"I agree. We should work on that instead." Stepping out of the bathroom he crosses his arms. The outfit almost reminds her of the outfit he wore when they first met. A fishnet top, under a black t-shirt, black pants, and the white colored sash holding the huge gourd on his back.

"Let's go."

"Um actually…there is one thing…" she could feel her face get warm "Well…you see…I may have to touch you at some point during the training. And I kind of like my arms where they are now."

Gaara couldn't help but smirk. "I'll leave them in tacked."

xXx

Temari watched her baby brother from the shadows of the entry way of the training field. She had watched him grow over these last few years. He was shaping up to be a decent man. His people skills needed help, but he was doing better. He had come thru for his people. He had become their beloved leader. He even had a fan club of girls the swooned over his every move.

She couldn't help but smile. He was doing what would benefit his people now. This alliance was going to ensure both Konoha and Suna made it thru the war. She watched as Sakura explained how she did some of her moves, and in turn he'd reply with how his moves worked.

'They're working on fighting together? Ha! Those two are sure giving it their best.' She thought to herself.

"Ah…Ok…this sand armor…feels…weird…AH! Watch where your sand goes!" The yelling broke Temari's thoughts and she laughed which got the others attention.

"You two make this look so easy." She shouted at them. Sakura waved at her before running over to see her. Gaara followed but at a much slower pace.

"You have the whole city in an uproar. Everyone is wondering why you two are getting married. It's hard convincing everyone this isn't a political marriage. Some of the people I have talked to want Gaara to take another wife. One from his own nation…"

"How many wives does one man need?" Sakura grumbled as her shoulders slumped forward in an almost defeated pout.

"Well all you have to do is convince everyone that you two are in love at the wedding. That should shut them up. Marrying for love is one thing; marrying for politics is another. They want to know the Gaara is still all about his people, but they also want him to be happy. Feeling like they forced him into a marriage would make them feel guilty. So if he took another wife; one that he loves they might make them feel better. I have all the faith in the world you two can pull it off. Unless you want to throw another female into the mix." Temari smiled slyly before give Sakura gentle nudge towards Gaara.

The thought of Gaara taking another wife actually saddened Sakura. She was actually starting to like this new side she got to see of Gaara. She was actually feeling jealous. She didn't want feel like she was the other woman just there to bring their nations together. She found her hand slowly finding its way into Gaara's. Her eyes met his as she locked her fingers with his. He looked slightly confused but her eyes told him everything.

'She's serious!' he realized it. The fierce look in her eyes, holding his hand, and her comment all confirmed it. He had been having mixed thoughts since the other night when he had kissed her. Her skin was so soft, and she tasted sweet. Something had started a fire in him. He had been content just having a better relationship with his siblings, but to have someone he could really be truly close with was an idea that both interested and scared him. Without noticing his thumb was actually stroking across the top of her hand in a comforting manner. What was it about her that made him want to her to be the only woman in his life?

xXx

Well R & R please! Your reviews give me the strength to carry on with my story =)


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: Here it is Sakura-chan! Please tell me what you think. This chapter isn't for children. Please try not to read if you are under 13 lol No one under 13 needs to know this kind of stuff)_

Sakura sat on the roof of the Kazekage building looking up at the stars. It was late, close to two in the morning; she couldn't find peace in her mind. How was she going to tell everyone this secret she'd been keeping for the last week? Inhaling deeply she lifts her left hand into view; two gold bands sat on her ring finger; everything these days seemed to come at bad time. Her wedding was beautiful, except her parents weren't able to attend. But she knew that was coming. These days her parents hardly talked to her. She grew up and apparently they were done with her.

She could tell Ino but then again Ino couldn't keep a secret to save her life. Hinata was too shy and she was pretty sure that telling her would just add to the stress she was under already. Tenten wasn't exactly a close friend so she defiantly wasn't going to tell her. There was always Naruto; 'Ha!' she laughed to herself. He would blow a gasket if she told him. Really the only person she really could tell was the one person she was trying to keep this from.

"You know normal people are sleeping at this hour." a smooth voice came from behind her. She smiled involuntarily.

"Well I must be picking up some bad habits from my husband." she replied sarcastically. The tall red haired man took a few steps and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He gave a quick tug and pulled her closer.

"You know spending all this time alone could make your husband start to worry. Really how many abnormal people does one relationship need?" his face showed the concern she knew he was feeling. "You know you can tell me what's wrong."

Sakura picked at the hem of her skirt nervously. She was going to have to tell him at some point.

"We have horrible timing you know that right?" her question made him eye her curiously. "I mean this stupid war, us having to get married, and well now this..."

"And what is _this_?" The knots that were building in her stomach were going to either drive her crazy or cause her to throw up. Second option was one she refused to let happen. She closed her eyes, and took in one final deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." she blurted out keeping her eyes closed. No answer came. 'Oh god he either passed out or he ran.' her brain screamed at her. 'Open your eyes and find out which already!' Following the instructions that were being screamed at her she cracked the eye closest to him. He was still there; his mouth was slightly ajar (probably from the shock), but his eyes said it all. They were filled with joy, love, and pride.

"Really? How far along?" Finally she exhaled in relief.

"A little over three months now. I just found out last week, we've been so busy with training, paperwork, meetings, and everything else I lost track of when my period was suppose to come. I would have told you sooner, but we have never discussed having kids. I had planned on waiting till after the war to try for one actually" in her ramble she had turned to face Gaara. On her hands and knee, between his legs, and panting. All he could do was smile at her. His hand reached out and cupped her cheek pulling her close.

Kissing her lovingly; because right at that moment he was in love with her all over again. She sat in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him. One hand came to rest on her slightly pudgy abdomen (A/N: She's in that stage where you look either like you are slightly fat or just slightly pregnant lol) He couldn't put into words the joy he felt at that moment. He had lived his life so long feeling like a monster. Good for nothing but destroying stuff. It wasn't till after his time in Konoha that he began to feel alive again. He'd worked his ass off to prove he wasn't a monster, a weapon, or threat to his people. This news gave him new hope; he had helped create something. He had created life! He had done something that he never thought he'd do.

"Say something?" Sakura whispered as she closes her eyes, leaning back and resting against his.

"I love you." he whispers against her shoulder before nuzzling her neck.

xXx

She sat on the window sill of their office, smiling, and taking in the warm sunshine. Relaxation was a nice change over the last two weeks. Though today she was still not feeling good. Her muscles were still incredibly sore, she felt a few cramps here and there but she was told it was normal. Her stomach now sticking out a bit more; she was thankful she actually looked pregnant now.

"What names do you like?" she calls over her shoulder to Gaara. He was sitting behind his desk signing a few papers. Setting his pen down her turns in his chair towards her; he leans forward a little in his chair before standing up and stretching.

"We have five more months left to figure that out. You, however my Kazehime, have work to do. Or do you plan on making me do it all?" He steps away from his chair and leans against the wall near the window. Sakura smiles slyly, leaning back slightly so she can see him.

"I was hoping you'd do it all." she replies sweetly.

"Well that will cost you." he replies in a serious tone.

"Really? But you- Ah!" her hand snaps to her stomach. Her cramps were slowly getting worse. She rubbed her stomach gently looking down at.

"What's the matter?"

"I think I'm going to go home and relax. My back is hurting me." she flashes a false smile at him as she turns and climbs down from her perch.

"Last time your back wasn't located there."

Her face scrunches in pain and confusion. She felt like she either was having really bad cramps or gas. Maybe if she laid down she's feel better. Straightening herself up she feels her abdominal muscles contract on their own. She felt a slight gush and then some fluid leaking down her leg. She looks down at her leg in pure horror. It was red...blood. She looks at Gaara as tear weld in her eyes. 'This can't be happening. This can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING' her brain screams at her.

Upon seeing the blood Gaara wastes no time. He'd always had his sand on him and today was no different. The sand came to him without him moving a finger. Scooping his beloved up in his arms, holding her close; the sand does its job forming a 'platform' underneath his shoes. As if the sand is reading his mind they are off and out of the office and heading towards the hospital.

"Kazekage! Wha-"

"Sakura...she's bleeding...she's about four months pregnant." his words scattered as he begins to feel the control he once found in life slipping away.

"GET ME A BED NOW!" the nurse screams toward the ER. WHAM! Another nurse comes out with a bed for her. He sets her down watching her as she balls her fists in pain, her face showing nothing but fear and despair.

The cramps were getting worse. She was putting all her strength into NOT pushing; an urge which was growing in her abdomen. She could feel the stream of tears flowing like a never ending river. What had she done to deserve this? Why was this happening to her?

"Kazehime! Kazehime! SAKURA!" her head snapped towards the person calling her name. It was the doctor. "Sakura, you need to relax, I'm going to try everything I can to help you." "Relax?" she gasped in anger "Please just help me!" she sobs at the ceiling. Her head flops back on to the bed as her mind goes numb. 'I feel cold' She realizes she's shivering.

She knew she was being wheeled back into a room to be acceded. Once in the room she sees Gaara step back against the wall. Being in the way wasn't going to help at this point.

"What's her B.P.?" the doctor's attention shifts to his nurse.

"I can't get one!"

"Try again!"

"I have tried at least ten times! I can't find it!"

"Alright get her some warm blankets!"

She feels her body betray her once last time. With that final contraction, she knew it was over. She had lost the battle.

"Doctor..." The nurse motions for the doctor. Sakura's eyes blur as her head falls in Gaara's direction. "I'm sorry" is all she can whisper. "She's hemorrhaging! We need to do a blood transfusion now!"

Everything begins to go dark.

xXx

Sakura woke with a start. She could still feel the tears running down her cheeks, still feel that horrible despair knot in her stomach. Though she had to admit it was fading fast.

"Oh thank god Sakura!" Temari flung her arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Temari? What happened?" she croaks out.

"I'm so sorry! We were sparing, everything was going fine; I bust out a wind technique and you go flying into a tree. You hit your head pretty hard. Gaara is going to kill me when he finds out!" The blonde lets go of Sakura and begins to pace the floor, muttering about she's never going to live to see her wedding day now.

'It was just a dream.' Sakura flops back onto her hospital bed breathing a breath of relief.

"Ouch." she mutters rubbing the back of her head. Temari wasn't kidding she felt a lump she swore was bigger than a goose's egg back there. 'At least it was a dream' inwardly smiling to herself before attempting to sleep again.

xXx

_I know this chapter wasn't what you expected but what happened in the nightmare was a real life event. It was a bit hard for me to write this. No one ever stops to think something like losing a baby could happen to them. Once out of the first trimester the miscarriage rate drops considerably. Since my desktop is in for repairs I still felt you needed an update. So as always please R&R. _


	6. Chapter 6

Time was going by faster than anyone had anticipated. Sakura's nerves were shot. The wedding was about to become a reality. There was no backing out or waking up. Things were falling into place smoothly. With only 3 days left till the wedding; it was crunch time. Guests started to arrive from everywhere. Sakura sighed nervously and twisted a strand of her pink hair around her finger as she re-read the same line for the fifth time. She had so many other things to get done; more important than her paperwork. The group from Konoha was arriving today; she had her final dress fitting, not to mention the rumor that Kankurou and Temari were planning a party of some sort.

She had yet to decide on what to do about Sasuke. Meeting him alone would be stupid, but meeting him with someone would be by far worse. What on Earth could he have to talk to her about? She made her feelings clear before he left. He had shot her down, and took her heart with him. Or did he? She had to admit she liked Gaara. When they were alone he was a completely different person. He would every now and then smile at her. To her dismay, there hadn't been a repeat of her first night there.

She also hadn't been able to find Matsuri to ask her where the scroll had come from. That girl had to be going out of her way to avoid Sakura. Who could blame her though? Sasuke was a missing nin and had racked up incidents he needed to answer for. He should be arrested on the spot.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing. There's just a lot I have to get done before we get married." She forced herself to smile.

"Are you sure? You should have had that form signed five minutes ago." His jade eyes looked from her, down to the un-signed paper, than up to her emerald gaze.

"I'm just not feeling paperwork today." She groaned. Paperwork was becoming her life. "Naruto's coming today; I wonder if anyone has told him."

"Tsunade assured me she would inform him if he returned before the wedding." He replied; resuming his paperwork.

"You know Matsuri likes you."

"Your point?"

"Some people have been saying she should be your second wife."

"I am not taking a second wife, when the first one will suffice. Suna needs a strong kunoichi as its Kazehime. She has to love her people. They need her to stand up for them. That requires heart and strength. "

Sakura arched her slender brow at the young kage. "Thank you." She was pretty sure he was complimenting her. '_Ugh, I'll have to work on his people skills._'

"I can see not much paperwork is going to get done today."

"Heh, sorry." The apology didn't sound as sincere as she had wanted it to, but her heart just wasn't into all this paperwork.

_Knock_

"Kazekage." the gruff voice of Baki called. He bowed his head to his former student and entered the office. "Kazehime." He bowed his head once again. "The Konoha group is approaching the gates."

"Thank you Baki. We'll greet our guests personally this time."

Sakura could hardly contain her excitement the whole way to the gates. She couldn't help but smile; she was going to see everyone she left behind, and mainly Naruto. She really wished she could have to him herself that she was getting married. But would he understand her reasoning? Better question; how would he take her marrying Gaara? She wanted Naruto's approval for some reason. He'd always been there for her; it only felt right for him to give her the metaphorical thumbs up.

"**FOREHEAD!**"

"**PIG!**"

The way these two greeted each other would never make scene to Gaara. He had gotten some story of how they use to be best friends when they were younger, but something happened between the two due to that Uchiha bastard. '_I'm beginning to think Shikamaru has the right idea. Women; so troublesome._' Though it was nice to see his bride-to-be smiling a genuine smile. Something had really been eating at her the last few days, but she always seemed to dodge the question. Naruto had been a name that had repeatedly been brought up. Though he played it cool, Gaara was concerned on how his friend would take the news.

It was apparent someone had filled Naruto in. The look on his face was pure disappointment. Seeing his face made Gaara experience a twinge of guilt; he hadn't wanted their first meeting in three years to be glum. Weddings were supposed to be a happy event. Gaara watched Naruto put on a smile for Sakura. It seemed she hadn't noticed his face in all the excitement. She had given Naruto a quick hug and commented on how tall he'd gotten.

Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata had pulled her off to the side to talk; about what was beyond Gaara. Girls seemed to giggle too much for his liking. The Kazekage shook his head in amusement before returning the cold stare he was receiving from his friend. Gaara motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Gaara, why? Why would you agree to something like this?" the blonde finally blurted out. Gaara inhaled as he crossed his arms. He knew Naruto cared for Sakura; he would even go as far to say he was in love with her. Losing Sakura to someone couldn't be easy to swallow, but he hadn't thought he would take the news this badly.

"You should be able to understand since you dream is to be Hokage. You need to keep your people safe, even if you have to sacrifice a bit of your own happiness. Our joint efforts ensure that if we go to war; we will stand a fighting chance. Sakura and I both see that. You once told me we all have people we want to protect; Sakura is one of them. I want to help you protect her."

"**This isn't something you do for the hell of it! This is marriage! Its life long, you can't quit at it after everything is said and done!" **the furious whiskered blonde shook one of his balled fists at the young kage."**No matter how well you think this is going to play out; in the end someone is going to get hurt! **Sakura has already been through enough. I don't want to see her hurt anymore." His fists clenched tighter as his blue eyes fell to the ground.

"Naruto…" Sakura's voice softly called from behind Gaara. Her pink haired head peered out from behind her fiancée; her soft eyes meet Gaara's, smiling at him, than her attention shifts to her longtime friend. "Thank you. You've always have tried to protect me, but now it's my turn to protect everyone including you. You've done enough don't you think?" She steps up next to Gaara, meeting Naruto's gaze.

"I just want to see you happy, Sakura." The sadden expression pulled at Sakura's heart strings. What had she done to deserve such an amazing friend? His face also warmed her heart. Someone had her best interest in mind besides Tsunade. She reached her hand out softly caressed his cheek briefly before pulling him into a well-deserved and overdue hug.

"Keeping everyone safe _will _make me happy. Trust me; we know what we're doing." She whispered into his shoulder. He hugged her tighter as he glared at the almost forgotten Kazekage.

"Gaara, you promise me she'll be safe. Or I'll kick your ass myself! Believe it!"

"You have my word; I will take care of her."

"Are you guys done yet? We've got things to get done in these next few days! Let's move!" Ino huffed from the side lines.

"Ah, yes she still knows how to kill a moment." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

xXx

Ino had managed to separate Naruto and Gaara from Sakura's side; reminding them there was important 'girl things' that had to be done before the wedding in the next few days.

"Just have Temari meet us at the dress shop, if that'll make you feel better. Honestly! You act like we've come to kidnap her!" Ino waved her hand at the highly annoyed Kazekage as she departed with Sakura in toe. The dress shop was only a few streets over so the walk was a quick one.

The small bell above the door jingled softly as the four woman entered the small shop.

"Greetings! Oh Kazehime, I have your dress ready for you in fitting room one." The middle aged magenta haired shop keeper smiled and bowed respectfully to Sakura.

"Thank you so much Shina. I'm so excited!" Sakura returned the bow. The Fitting rooms were towards the back of the shop. It was a planned layout in Sakura's opinion. She had heard it was bad luck seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding. The long red velvet curtains were already drawn shut. Sakura smiled slyly at her friends as she slipped into her assigned room. The other three sat down on the long soft white couch that sat facing the room.

"You picked an awesome looking dress right?" Ino sarcastically called to her. Sakura rolled her eyes, as she tugged her top off, next her bottoms, than finally she stepped into her dress.

"Your confidence in me is over whelming, Pig."

"Ah, sounds like you two are having fun." Temari entered the shop, waved to ladies sitting on the couch, she made her way back towards them, than poked her head into the fitting room.

"AH! Temari!"

"I like it! It suits you." Pulling her head out, she turns, and mouths 'Wow' at the girls.

"It fits perfectly!" The curtains swish to the side as Sakura stepped out for all her friends to see.

"Alright Forehead, I give you credit. You've got some taste." Ino crossed her arms and smirked at her childhood friend. Ino had to admit the dress was pretty, and the cherry blossom pattern on there really did seem to fit her. Sakura smiled brightly to all her friends and bowed slightly. Her eyes found their way to the dainty shop keeper beaming from behind her counter.

"It looks beautiful Shina; I can't thank you enough for making it on such short notice."

Sakura felt like a princess. The dress was so perfect for her; the shades of pink complimented her hair wonderfully, and the kimono material. The design was all Shina's idea. Sakura couldn't decide whether she wanted a traditional kimono or something new. Shina had informed Sakura and Temari that white dresses were becoming popular in some regions. Whatever her soon-to-be Kazehime wanted she would make. After about 40 minutes of discussing it, Shina offered to try her hand at mixing the two concepts. The end results couldn't have been more stunning.

"It was nothing. I'm honored you chose my shop." Once again the shop owner bowed. Sakura smiled once again and stepped back behind the curtains to change.

Matsuri strolled around the city; not really paying attention to where she was going. She couldn't give her full attention to her patrol duty. There was only three days left before she would lose her chance with Gaara forever. There was no way Gaara would break the contract with Konoha. '_Damn it!_' she cussed mentally. That man had promised if she handed over his message things would change. He had to be around the blasted city some where. She would find him, even if she had to look all day. She slammed her fist into her open palm as a sign of her determination, than picked up her pace. '_Let's start with the spot I met him._'

Sakura stepped out from behind the curtains. The couch was empty; she knew Ino was dreaming of the day Chouji would ask for her hand, not to mention poor Temari. She hadn't had a chance to work on her own wedding. She smiled as she watched her friends pull out dresses and kimonos, holding them up to one another before giggling. She looked toward the window. The sun was still up; that was at least a good sign. She didn't want to be out all day. A figure ran past the window…

"Matsuri?" her question came out as whisper. The pink haired kunoichi didn't look back as she took off running out the store door.

"Sakura!" Temari's cried as she took off for the door. Standing in the middle of the street, she looked in what seemed every direction. "This time for sure." She stated exasperatedly. "Gaara is going to kill me for sure this time."

"MATSURI!" Sakura yelled after the sandy brown hair girl ahead of her. Where was she running to? She was fast, perhaps it was to lose Sakura.

"Damn it." she panted out. She had lost her. What the hell would she be doing in this part of the city?

"Sa-ku-ra" a smooth voice whispered into her ear. Her eye widened; there was no need to turn around to know who _that_ voice belonged to.

"Sa..Sasuke" she whispered into the wind.

xXx

Alright my comp came back so here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! There is a link to Sakura's dress on my profile. Read and Review please! Much love- Beauty


End file.
